Sick Love
by charringSerpent
Summary: Marco could never have imagined the impact a cancer patient could have on his life.


"But i don't want to go!" Marco huffed from the backseat of his parent's car. He heard hsi father sigh.

"It will be a good experience for you and you know that." His father said flicking ash from his cigarette out the window.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I want to go." Marco grumbled

"It will be fun I promise." his mother chimed, keeping her eyes focused on the road.

"But what if they don't accept me? What if their son beats me up or something!" His father sighed.

" I honestly doubt Jean would do that. He's too sickly."

"But you said that there is no more sign of...uh, what did you say he has?"

"Lung cancer."

"Right. I knew that."

"Sure you did. And just because there is no sign doesn't mean he isn't still sick."

"Whatever" Marco grumbled leaning back into his seat. He reached over to pet his dog Sliver.

"Oh quite being mopey" his mother said parking the car. Marco just mumbled under his breath and opened the car door.

"Here let me help." his mother said taking his arm.

'I don't need your help." Marco snapped.

"Sweetie you know that you can't walk on your own."

"Well i can try can't I?"

"Well yes but-"

"No. No buts. I haven't been able to walk on my own for my whole life and I would just like to board the plane by myself. Is that alright mother?" MArco could hear his mother began to sob. He sighed.

"Look mom i'm sorry okay? It's just i'm 19 now and I would just like to walk on my own. At least through the gate." He felt around for his mother until she took his hand. He pulled her into a hug and his father joined in. His mother pulled away and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay Marco, I will let you walk through the gate yourself but for now please let me help you."

"Alright I will let you help me." his mother smiled. She handed him Silver's leash and took his arm.

"Alright" his father said."Lets go!"

Before Marco walked through the gate his mother hugged him tight before letting go of his arm. She faced him in the correct direction and he walked straight forward until he heard the beep of the metal detector. He felt proud that he had walked on his own. Well kind of on his own. He knelt down to pet Silver who was happily panting. His mother walked through the detector and then his father. His mother quickly hugged him then led him towards the boarding gate. They said their goodbyes (his parents both started to cry) then a flight attendant helped him board the plane.

With Silver at his feet and his cane by his side Marco felt a lot better about going to France.

"At least i'm not alone" he mumbled reaching down to pet Silver. He loved that dog more then he loved himself, which wasn't saying much. He had gotten the dog after he was born. Right after his parents had found out that he had eye cancer and that he could not keep his eyes. After a year there were no traces of the cancer so he was aloud to go home for the first time. Because he couldn't see her his parents told him that she had light grey fur, hence the name Silver. She also had blue eyes which Marco thought was the best thing ever. In his eyes Silver would always be his best friend and only friend.

Marco was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that the plane was about to take off. He popped some sleeping pills into his mouth and snuggled down into his seat. hopefully i'll sleep for the entire trip. he thought as he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Marco woke up when he felt the jolt of the landing gear hitting the runway. He waited until he the flight attendant who help him on board came and got him.

"Mr. Bodt it's time to get off now" She said in a cheery voice.

"Alright" god i hate it when they talk to me like a child. He thought as he took the flight attendants arm. He pulled Silver along and grabbed his cane from the seat before he was lead off the plane.

"Marco? Is that you?" he heard from a cheery sounding french women behind him.

"Mrs. Kirschtein?"

"Yes it's me"

"Where are you?" He said looking around.

"Right here dear." He heard from in front of him. He heard her dismiss the flight attendant. He then heard a gruff voice mumble in a tone that the person thought he couldn't hear,

"You didn't tell me he was blind."

"Shh Jean. Hello Marco i'm Kyle, this is my wife Martha." Jean's dad said in a classic french accent.

"Hello!" he heard her voice chime.

"And this is our son Jean. Say hello Jean."

"Yeah Hi." His voice, although not that charming in tone, gave Marco butterflies. He loved his smooth accent. He heard his Jean's dad sigh.

"In a nicer tone please Jean." Jean sighed.

"Fine. Hello Marco." He couldn't see but he assumed he gave a little wave because he heard the sound of a hand hitting a thigh.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you Jean." Marco switched his cane to the other hand and held his hand out for Jean to shake. He heard another sigh then felt a firm hand grasp his.

"Likewise" He heard him grumble.

"Oh while we're introducing," Marco said kneeling down. " This is Silver." He said patting his fluffy dog. He heard someone bend down then some typical dog talk coming from Mrs. Kirschtein. You know the "who's a good dog? you are! yes you are!" This went on for a few moments. When she stood back up he heard a soft pat. Like someone patting someone's back.

"Go ahead Jean! Pet her. I know how much you like dogs."

"Yeah yeah yeah." He heard Jean kneel down and pet the dog. While petting the dog their hands made contact for a moment. He felt Jean's hand tense up then relax. He heard his parents in the background say that they'll be right back. Jean mumbled an okay then continued petting the dog.

"Hey Marco?" Marco looked at where he thought Jean was.

"Yeah Jean?" He felt someone grab his face and tilt it abit to the left.

"I'm right here." Marco felt a blush creeping onto his face.

"It really is great to meet you Marco." Marco mumbled a thank you, embarrassed. He heard Jean chuckle and stand up. He felt a hand take his arm and help him stand.

"Are you hungry?"

"A bit"

"Good. There's a Mcdonald's across the street. Let's go get something to eat. My Treat." Marco smiled.

"Okay!" Maybe this whole moving to France thing wasn't as bad as it seemed. He was dead wrong.


End file.
